Paranoia: The 85th Hunger Games
by Acid Extortion
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was the Mockingjay, the face of the rebellion. But to salute the downfall of the rebellion, this year's Games will twist the Mockingjay - the symbol of hope and freedom - into a gruesome nightmare for all to fear.
1. Prologue

_And if that mockingjay don't sing_

_Then the Capitol's going to clip its wings_

* * *

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't.

Katniss Everdeen's mouth opened in a silent scream, frozen in terror.

She fell to her knees, barely registering the pain of her kneecaps hitting the cold, hard floor.

He couldn't be gone. No, it couldn't be that easy; not with a few simple words - _I'm sorry, there were already gone when we got there _- how could those few words just confirm his fate like that?

He couldn't be gone, he _can't _be gone.

Not him. The boy with the bread. He was the best of them all, her hope in this bleak world. He can't just leave her like this, in the middle of a rebellion; not when she needed him the most.

He never got to know how much she truly loved him.

It's her fault that he's gone.

Her every action, her every word, coming from the Mockingjay - it was took out on Peeta; kind, caring Peeta, who she didn't deserve, who she loved.

Who she killed.

It's her fault that he's gone, her fault that he's _dead, _because she was the Mockingjay and _her _actions lead to his death.

He didn't deserve it. And she deserved all the punishment in this world for taking away a life as good as Peeta's. Katniss crumbled to the ground, body wracking in tears that wouldn't escape her eyes - he was gone and it was her fault.

She was broken; and if the Mockingjay was defeated, then so was the rebellion.

* * *

President Knox smiled as he watched the Capitol in its usual bustle of activity below him. It was thriving, as it was expected. As usual, there was a steady stream of citizens hurrying into the Headquarters - there always was. It was the Hunger Games season again, and all the workers and Gamemakers were already coming in to work out this year's very special Games.

And of course, his two main attractions to the Headquarters were always extremely popular, especially at this time of the year.

His two _precious _prized stars - Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair.

President Knox cackles as he thinks about the late President Snow's ingenuity once again. It was a truly spectacular plan, really.

The clever man, he knew what was holding up the entire rebellion - Katniss Everdeen. The rebels were foolish, picking an unstable eighteen year old girl to lead them all. She was strong, yes, and had plenty of fire - no pun intended - but she was still an eighteen year old girl underneath it all. A lovesick girl whose feelings dominated her; which could lead to her victory and demise.

And President Snow knew exactly how to hit where it hurt.

Peeta Mellark. He was the key to their success. Without him, the Mockingjay couldn't fly at all, and neither could the rebellion. Katniss was broken enough as it is, knowing that her precious Peeta was being tortured. Imagine her long downfall when she found out her _dear _Peeta was dead.

President Knox smirks as he imagines the rest of Panem's history, one that he was quite proud of.

With the Mockingjay in pieces - the poor thing's guilt and heartbreak completely _broke _her - the rebellion fizzled and failed. President Snow was smart, extinguishing the sparks before they even turned into flames. He had killed the remaining rebels right in front of the two of them - including Katniss' own lovely little sister, Primrose Everdeen. It seems like Katniss' volunteer for the Games were all for nothing.

President Snow had encaged the remaining victors in a cell deep underground in the Capitol. At that point, only Haymitch, Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick were left remaining. The rest were all killed at the hand of President Snow when they were captured at the Capitol.

Of course, over time, Haymitch and Beetee passed away. Those two were never the main feature anyways; the two of them were expendable.

But President Knox knew that the two remaining were the two that were the one that were the most damaged. Katniss without her Peeta, and Finnick without his Annie. He laughed in glee whenever he passed their rooms, watching as they slowly wasted away their lives, the guilt eating them alive.

Death was too good for them. No, President Knox would make sure that their very _existence _would be painful for them, as a lifelong punishment for trying to defy the Capitol.

President Knox smiled fondly as he passed the many Capitol citizens crowding around the glass-walled rooms, clamouring to see the poor, sad, victors who had tried and failed to incite a rebellion against the Capitol. They were his prime example of the Capitol's power; their soulless eyes plastered on posters all across Panem.

President Knox hummed faintly, reaching the heart of the Headquarters - the Control Room. The Gamemakers turned and greeted him with the respect that he commanded from all of them.

"As you know, this year's Games will be _very _special." President Knox announced, all eyes on him.

Everyone nodded eagerly, ready to start planning to his every order and demand.

"And to celebrate 10 years of success after the foolish attempt of a rebellion," President Knox smiles wickedly, "I'd like to honour the great downfall of the Mockingjay in this year's Games."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**As starters, yes, this story is a SYOT. The form is simple and can be found on my profile.  
**

**If you would like to submit a mentor or an escort, please include all the information you believe is necessary (name, appearance, etc). If you'd like a detailed form for a mentor or escort to fill out, please leave me a pm asking for one, and I'll send it to you. **

**Remember, the more detailed your submission, the more likely your tribute will be chosen, and the same goes for escorts and mentors. **

**Happy submitting, and may the odds be ever in your favour! **


	2. Tributes

Here is the final tribute list! (:

* * *

District 1 (male) - Kayne Slater _Alexeander _

District 1 (female) - Ruby Violetta, _PandaHeroIzy_

District 2 (male) - Roto Spears, _CalliLily_

District 2 (female) - Olivia Wist, _LouisVuittonluver_

District 3 (male) - Fixer Itzel, _PandaHeroIzy_

District 3 (female) - Alume Jace, _d11olive-13_

District 4 (male) - Alec Blackmoore, _WritingCats_

District 4 (female) - Ravenna Tophus, _The Knife Throwing Expert_

District 5 (male) - Flex Hardare, _guineamania _

District 5 (female) - Kelle Anden, _cherrybluepies_

District 6 (male) - Alex Cahill, _JuneTwentieth_

District 6 (female) - Lana Mignon, _CatoAndCloveMeantToBe_

District 7 (male) - Tasi Merkava, _RockSolid_

District 7 (female) - Ivory Bellcourt, _spikykitty11_

District 8 (male) - Sander Dillians, _ChocolateTear_

District 8 (female) - Ribbon Mace, _Golden Eagle Warrior_

District 9 (male) - Louis Lowline, _girlreadsalot_

District 9 (female) - Amalaya Blu, _LegendofZeldaFreak_

District 10 (male) - Aless Goldern, _cherrybluepies_

District 10 (female) - Brynn Scott, _CalliLily_

District 11 (male) - Lyndon Clark, _Katts_

District 11 (female) - Lucinda 'Lu' Bay-Cross, _hey-finn_

District 12 (male) - Storm Micheal, _Golden Eagle Warrior_

District 12 (female)- Trulk Velvo, _PandaHeroIzy_


	3. Tribute List

Here is the final tribute list! (:

* * *

District 1 (male) - Kayne Slater _Alexeander _

District 1 (female) - Ruby Violetta, _PandaHeroIzy_

District 2 (male) - Roto Spears, _CalliLily_

District 2 (female) - Olivia Wist, _LouisVuittonluver_

District 3 (male) - Fixer Itzel, _PandaHeroIzy_

District 3 (female) - Alume Jace, _d11olive-13_

District 4 (male) - Alec Blackmoore, _WritingCats_

District 4 (female) - Ravenna Tophus, _The Knife Throwing Expert_

District 5 (male) - Flex Hardare, _guineamania _

District 5 (female) - Kelle Anden, _cherrybluepies_

District 6 (male) - Alex Cahill, _JuneTwentieth_

District 6 (female) - Lana Mignon, _CatoAndCloveMeantToBe_

District 7 (male) - Tasi Merkava, _RockSolid_

District 7 (female) - Ivory Bellcourt, _spikykitty11_

District 8 (male) - Sander Dillians, _ChocolateTear_

District 8 (female) - Ribbon Mace, _Golden Eagle Warrior_

District 9 (male) - Louis Lowline, _girlreadsalot_

District 9 (female) - Amalaya Blu, _LegendofZeldaFreak_

District 10 (male) - Aless Goldern, _cherrybluepies_

District 10 (female) - Brynn Scott, _CalliLily_

District 11 (male) - Lyndon Clark, _Katts_

District 11 (female) - Lucinda 'Lu' Bay-Cross, _hey-finn_

District 12 (male) - Storm Micheal, _Golden Eagle Warrior_

District 12 (female)- Trulk Velvo, _PandaHeroIzy_


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Ruby Violetta, District 1 female**

Mother said that today was a big day.

It looked like every other day to me, but if Mother said it was a special day, then it _must _be a special day.

I sat and waited for Mother, playing with Star. She was my favourite; She always listened to me, unlike some of the other dolls. Star was a good doll and she did what I made her do.

I brushed Star's long artificial blonde hair. She smiled up at me, like she always did, her sewn closed lips in a permanent grin. Star used to talk too much, but after I sewed her mouth closed, she became a good doll and listened more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the sudden movement - a bug crawling towards the corner of my room, where all of my discarded dolls lay.

_They didn't listen, they didn't listen to me, and bad dolls had to be punished, Mother said._

Snapping my hand out, I grabbed the bug - a cockroach - and held it between my fingers, inspecting it. It struggled and squirmed, its legs moving frantically, and I pinched down a little harder.

I heard a slight _squish _as I punctured the shell of the cockroach, silver juice trickling from the hole. It legs stopped moving as frantically.

"Now there's a good bug." I cooed, smiling at the black insect between my fingers. "You can go into the jar with the rest of them."

I dumped the insect into the jar sitting underneath the window, and watched as the new cockroach scurried frantically among the rest of the bugs in the jar. Any insect that wandered its way into my room was kept in that jar, all desperately clawing to get out.

I eyed the sharp knife and scissors in the corner. I wanted to, but Mother said that I was not allowed to play with my insects today. Another day, Mother said.

And as if on cue, Mother walked in, her long red hair piled up in a bun, her long green dress swaying with her every movement.

"Ruby. It's time to go, doll."

Putting the jar of insects down and standing up, I took Mother's hand after bidding farewell to Star.

"Stay put, Star. Remember, _good dolls are not punished._"

**.**

Mother said that I was turning thirteen today. She said that today was a very important, special day, and that I would help her do a very big, important job. Mother brought me outside and the sunlight hit my eyes painfully, strands of my bright red hair in my face.

I saw all the people around me wearing their finest clothes, and I imagined what the people would look like when they were covered in their blood, spleens and kidneys spilling out.

Spark walked briskly next to me, all jumpy and skittish. My brother is so easy to scare - always looking at me with those concerned eyes - weak.

But I suppose that _he _would have been worse - his name is not even mentioned in our household anymore, though Spark whispers his name to me, tells me stories about him in the middle of the night when Mother is not around to hear.

_Marvel. _The fallen boy, the dead brother, the disgrace.

Mother says that I will be better than Marvel. And Spark. They are both weak.

Before stepping into the thirteen-year-old pen like Mother instructed for me to do so, Mother stooped down to my height and looked at me straight in the eye, her hazel orbs piercing my green ones.

"Listen to me, Ruby. When the lady on the stage asks for any female volunteers, I want you to run onto the stage and tell the lady that you will go." Mother instructed. "Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "Yes, Mother."

"That's a good girl." Mother smiled and smoothed my big scarlet dress down. "Listen to Mother, okay?"

I nodded once more and smiled at her.

Mother disappeared and I stood, watching as the lady on the stage talk. She talked too fast, her voice too high - I imagined cutting her throat straight down the middle and pulling out her vocal box to see how it looked like; to see if it would be any different from my testers to make her voice so high pitched.

Like Mother said she would, the lady asked for volunteers after reading out a name from a piece of paper. There were so many girls running towards the stage and yelling loudly - they were blocking my path and the lady on the stage would never hear me with all of their voices.

I ran out of the pen - _Mother said I had to get on the stage, I have to _- and ducked beneath the legs of the clamouring girls.

I sprang forward, clawing at the thighs of the tall girls who were in my way. They were in my way and they were not listening to me, and they were bad girls and bad girls need to be punished.

My nails met flesh, and ripped openings into these bad girls' legs, and blood poured out of them. I would stop and look at the rivulets of blood spilling from their pale legs, but Mother said I had to get on the stage and I did not want to displease her.

The girls screamed and they fell, making a path for me. I walked up onto the stage, and stood next to the lady dressed in a horrid shade of yellow.

"What is it, my dear?" She asked in her high pitched voice.

From my point at the stage, I could see Mother watching me with hard, calculated eyes. I have not fulfilled her orders yet.

Smiling at the crowd watching and rearranging my red hair the way Mother did, I answered the lady.

"I will go."

* * *

**Kayne Slater, District 1  
**

It was disturbing, almost, to see this little girl walk onto the stage with an innocently twisted smile on her lips. Our escort opened her surgically altered lips and closed them like a fish before speaking again.

"Well - alright then. What's your name, dear?" She asked the little girl, who was standing as still as a statue, her red hair burning like fire in the bright sunlight.

"Ruby Violetta." The little girl answered, her voice loud and sharp, carrying throughout District 1.

"Another mental one, I'll bet." My friend, Crystal Tigerseye mutters next to me. "Might be a bit of a problem for my plan, assuming that she survives."

"Give it up for District 1's female tribute!" The escort said, uncertain by this strange twist of events - District 1 has probably never sent in a girl as small as her before.

"And how exactly is your plan for world dominance going?" I ask Kris, watching the people around me as they react to this strange tribute. There were mutterings in the crowd, eying this little girl in her strange ensemble - wearing a puffed up bright scarlet red dress with strange bows and ribbons.

"It's a work in progress. It's almost there though, I'm sure of it." Kris mutters. "Any day now. You can join me, if you would like. I suppose I could make room for a co-ruler."

"You can have the world, Kris." I answer, watching as the escort walk, flustered, towards the boy's Reaping bowl. "I'd rather sit and watch."

"If that's what suits you most. I'll have the world all to myself now, you'll see."

Kris falls into incomprehensible mumbling, spiraling off once again in his much-reviewed and revised plan for taking over the world.

The escort fished her claw-like hands around the boy's bowl before satisfying herself with a slip at the bottom of the bowl.

The escort reads the name off the slip - which happens to be my name.

"Kayne Slater!"

I arch my eyebrow, not expecting this turn of events. My name, out of all the eager boys who got extra tesserae just to be drawn? I stand woodenly in my spot, waiting for any shouts of volunteers. None comes, and I am forced to move out of the shadows of the eighteen-year-old's pen and into the open.

"It was nice knowing you." Kris pats my back, looking up at me. "I would volunteer, but it would get in the way of my plan, you know... world dominance requires a leader that's alive."

"No hard feelings."

I sigh and make my way up to the stage, pushing the long tendrils of dark brown hair out of my eyes.

Another thing to do, another inconvenience. If there is one thing I would associate the Hunger Games with, it would be _work. _And spotlight. Both of which I would much rather live without.

The escort asks for any volunteers after I shuffle up to the stage.

I meet the eye of my younger brother, Jasper, from the stage. He smirks in the typical Career fashion - something I could never and would never want to do.

He's not going to volunteer. Like the good little _perfect _Career he is - even though he's twice as muscular and almost as tall as I am - he's going to wait until he's at his prime of his training before volunteering. He's got a few years left before that happens.

Of course, Jasper, the perfect Career child would volunteer after watching his ignored older brother die in the Games. It sounded like the cold-blooded Career thing he was trained to do. He wouldn't mind watching the ignored, training drop-out brother die on screen. In fact, it would only make him look better when he wins.

Jasper watches me with amusement in his bright brown eyes, barely suppressing a smile - not even trying. He thinks it'll be entertaining to watch me in the Games, I bet - and so does the rest of District 1.

Nobody volunteers.

And it's another task assigned to me, one that I don't want to do. Kill twenty-three children and do an interview while parading around the Capitol when I would much rather slink into the shadows and merely watch the passing events.

But I suppose I'd rather do a little extra work than end up in a pile of dead corpses.

I'll just have to speed things up a little; make things nice, fast, and clean to just get this all over with.

"Okay, tributes! Shake hands!" The escorts' shrill voice pierces my ears painfully.

I turn to the little girl, and she spins robotically on her heels.

Shaking hands provided to be a feat that was both awkward and uncomfortable, seeing as the little girl looked barely past four feet from my vantage point whereas I stood looming over her at six foot.

We could not be more different - we were polar opposites, with her pale white skin and my own tanned colouring. Her creepy stare and our height differences did not make things any better, and I bet the whole Capitol was laughing at the two of us right now.

Bending down, almost on my knees, I extended my hand towards the little girl - Ruby, if I remember correctly. She took my hand, my own hand almost completely enveloping hers. Her hands were ice cold and her grip was too tight.

She stares at me with unfazed, eerie emerald green eyes, holding no more depth or emotion as the jewels they so resembled. They met with my own brown eyes, and I held her lifeless, empty stare.

Almost disturbingly suddenly, her little pink lips turned up into a smile, looking up at me almost fondly. The overall effect was chilling; the innocently charming smile with the vacant abnormal stare - but I paid no heed to this strange little girl.

I was already planning on how I would kill her, and twenty two others, as quickly and efficiently as possible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**This was a bit of my coming-out-of-hiatus chapter, so if some things sound strange or extremely awkward, I apologize. Hopefully I did the tributes justice and hopefully you guys liked it!  
**

**Reviews are, of course, much appreciated (:  
**


	5. District 2 Reapings

******Added Note: I know that there was some trouble in reviewing, I think, for this chapter the first time it was posted, so I had to take it down and re-post it make sure it wouldn't happen again in future chapters. Sorry about that!**

* * *

**Olivia Wist, District 2 female  
**

I grip the sword tightly in my hand, ready to spin around and decapitate the dummy's head cleanly. A quick, clean, fatal slice - like the dummies around me, heads on the floor, mouths lolling open with a scream that doesn't exist.

I clench my fingers tighter around the black hilt and lift the sword up high, ready to bring it down when -

"_Olivia! _Oh my goodness! Is that really you?"

The voice throws me off balance and the sword slices through the dummy with an uneven, jagged line through the mouth.

_Imperfect._

The dummy's jaggedly-cut head stared up at me, mocking me. The slice was craggy and rugged, the points and uneven angles sticking up, not at all the smooth, even, perfection that I have been trained to master for my whole life.

Steeling myself and gripping the sword harder, I turn around to answer the shrill voice.

"Yes?"

The tall, leggy blonde starts to say something, but notices the grip I have on my sword, and her crystal blue eyes open wide in horror.

"Oh, Olivia! I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your training - oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I'll come back again another day."

"No, Seline. Stay, please." I smile as sweetly as I can, revealing my pointed teeth. "It's been much too long since we've last talked."

I advance her slowly, arms outstretched, still holding onto the sword as if it was my lifeline. The gesture was open, friendly even - but Seline takes a step back away from me.

"O-oh, no, it's okay, really, we can catch up another time, I'm sorry, it's alright - " Seline jabbered nervously, backing to the door.

"Don't be silly, Seline. We're friends, right?" I ask as nicely as I can, my voice dipped in sugary sweetness. I cornered her, and the tall blonde cowered before me, despite the fact that I was a head shorter than her.

"It's _fine._" I whispered softly, smiling innocently. "_Really_."

**. **

"Olivia, it's time to -" Jessica Farlan calls, then stops short when she notices the dummies' heads on the floor. "Bad day?"

"The worst." I growl, slicing another dummy cleanly in the heart, pushing my golden brown hair out of my eyes.

Jessica sighs and stands next to me, out of place with her neatly pressed Reaping attire in the cold training arena.

"Seline Renner interrupted my training." I sneered, plunging my sword through another dummy's heart. "_Friends _my ass. She's a suck up and everybody knows it."

"Well, isn't everybody around you like that?" Jessica sighs. "Just ignore silly old Seline and all the other girls. They're just scared."

I continue slicing the dummies in silence, my ice blue eyes boring holes into the dummies before my sword even entered their system.

"Cheer up, Olivia! It's Reaping day!" Jessica crows. "Which reminds me - you have to get ready _now. _Being able to volunteer for the Reapings require you to actually _be _there, so get moving!"

I chop off the two arms of the dummy in front of me, and they fall to the ground, useless. As effortless as breathing itself.

"Come on, Olivia! It already takes long enough with you and your obsessive neatness disorder!" Jessica says impatiently.

"It's not a disorder." I growl, stabbing the head of the dummy that Seline made me cut off imperfectly. "I just like to be _perfect._"

**. **

I fixed the hem of my shirt for the millionth time, straightening it and making sure there was no wrinkles or lint specks on it. I did the same to my skirt and checked for any dirt smudges on my skin.

I stood as still as I could in the thirteen-year-old pen, tucking a stray strand of golden-brown hair behind my ear. I want to look _perfect _when I stand on that stage.

The escort walks over to the girl's bowl and picks out a slip of paper.

"Ca - "

Before her lips can even form her name, I speak, jumping at my chance.

"I volunteer!"

I step out of my spot in the thirteen year olds' pen and make my way through the crowd, and all the girls fall silent and make a path for me once they realize it's me who has spoken.

And it makes me smile, brighter and sweeter than I ever have before. The smile reaches my ice-blue eyes, and everyone can see it - in fact, it makes the girls take another step back.

They know who I am. They know what I am capable of. They are scared, and they have every right to be.

I smile at each and every single one of them as I pass by slowly, smiling as charmingly as I can - nothing but friendliness and kindness.

When I reach the stage, I do a quick once-over with my shirt and skirt once again. The cameras were trained on me now.

"What's your name, darling?" The escort asks me, her hair the blue of frozen, dead lips. That will the colour of the lips of the tributes that I kill - strangled, stabbed, decapitated, limbless, bleeding to death - I can already see the scenarios in my head. They won't see it coming, not from sweet little me.

"Olivia." I say, my voice dipped in sugar, as I stare at everyone in the crowd, the happiest moment of my life. "Olivia Wist."

* * *

**Roto Spears, District 2 male  
**

Bringing honour to the family was my first priority.

It was a responsibility that fell on me, and me only. Ever since stupid Luke died in the bloodbath three years ago - what an embarrassment, he called himself a Career? - our whole family has become the laughingstock of District 2. It didn't help matters that my older brother, Free, absolutely refused to volunteer at all.

It's because he's _scared._

Big, brawny, full of muscles Free, scared of some scrawny pathetic little starving tributes holding sticks of surrender. What a disgrace. He was practically handed an express ride to winning the Hunger Games and he just throws it all away.

There's nothing to be afraid of. The little insects can barely _run _properly, let alone put up a fight. And the other Careers - they don't stand a chance, not with our training. It's stupid, small things like _fear _that allowed anyone but the District 2 tributes to win.

My family name was in the dirt. But I'll prove them wrong, I'll come home and I'll be wearing a victor's crown when I do.

I'll win the Hunger Games - and it won't be the last thing I do, but merely the start of my ascent to the top.

**. **

"Mom! Luke won't let me volunteer again!" Bayo shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Bayo? _You will not be volunteering._" Free snarled, his brown hair still wet from his shower. "You're sixteen , and you will not be volunteering. When you're eighteen, you will not be volunteering. Not _ever._"

"Is it because of stupid Luke? He's _dead _now - everybody thinks that you're the oldest now, anyways!" Bayo yells. "I'll win. I know it."

"NO!" Free roars, banging his fists on the countertop. His frenzied eyes find mine, and they bore into my identical green ones.

"Tell her, Roto. Tell her she can't volunteer." Free said, voice scratchy with a hint of pleading in it. "She _can't_."

Free and Bayo both look at me, my two siblings waiting for my response. I glare at them both and get up from my seat, ready to leave for the Reapings. I ran my fingers through hair again, the green streak standing out in the short, straight brown hairs. I take my time in replying, dragging it out, knowing full well that both Bayo and Free were waiting for me expectantly.

"I suppose that Bayo's not allowed to volunteer because of Luke's disgraceful death." I say coolly after another half-minute of frosty silence, staring right at Free's frenzied green eyes, identical to mine, down to the golden flecks.. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to. No restrictions against that, right, big brother?"

My tone is mocking and cruel, and it doesn't betray the hurt that I feel on the inside. He doesn't need to know about that. Nobody does.

Before either of them could respond, I'm out the door and one step closer to my victory, leaving Free standing as still as a statue, mouth open in shock.

**. **

"Hey, man." Segal claps me hard on the shoulder when he sees me. "Going to volunteer today?"

"Of course I am." I say gruffly, standing in the eighteen-year-olds' pen, looming over Segal at five foot six. "You?"

"Of course I am." Segal mimics me, though the effect is slightly ruined with his short, stocky stature. "And I'm going to beat you to it."

"No, you won't." I say forcefully, watching as the escort steps onto the stage.

Segal and I have been friends - maybe _friends _wouldn't be the right word for it, but we've been closer to each other than anybody else - ever since we were children. We were constantly fighting over the same things, and always arguing - but volunteering for the Games is one battle I am not going to lose.

I won't let my family down.

I stand, restless, as the escort picks out the female slip. Before she can even open her mouth to read out the name, a girl from one of the front pens volunteers and steps out of her place in the pen.

I see that it's Olivia Wist, the tiny little thirteen-year-old that's feared throughout District 2 for her strength hidden underneath her innocent, sickly sweet false demeanor. She's strong, that's for sure - she was moved up to the fifteen year old class when she was just seven - and she _might _be _almost _as smart as me, a trait not all Careers had - but she would die. I would make sure of it.

She was still a little girl, and I was the big bad wolf who was going to eat her up, spit her out, and stab her a hundred times over until she was dead.

Nothing was going to stop me from winning. Nothing scared me, especially not a little thirteen year old like her, no matter how skilled she may be with her little swords. Fear would get in the way of winning.

I was stronger.

The escort pulls a slip out from the male's Reaping bowl and her lips begin to form the name of the boy when I open my mouth and roar as loud as I can -

"_I volunteer! _"

Everyone is frozen immediately, even Segal, who was next to me, fighting to get out of his spot in the pen to beat me. But he wasn't going to win this round. I was going to take the full glory and I was going to make sure of it.

I walk coolly up to the stage and take my place next to Olivia Wist, whose ice blue eyes are making note of me underneath her sugary sweet _fake _smile.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

I growl when the escort calls me _sweetheart. _I wasn't some little _girl _like Olivia who played up the sweet card - I was going to be the monster who ripped her heart out and watch it pound in my hand.

"Roto Spears." I spit out, glaring at the escort with burning eyes, my green eyes piercing through her silver ones.

With the sound of my name, I can hear the crowd begin to murmur. I catch some of their words.

_Wasn't his brother that boy who died in the bloodbath a few years back? What a shame - I couldn't even watch the Games that year! What does this boy think he's doing? Ready to win us another round of humiliation?_

I caught Free's eyes in the crowd and he pointedly stared at the spot above my head, eyes blank. My parents were as stony and emotionless as ever. Bayo was fuming in her spot in the sixteen-year-old pen, her hands at fists by her side.

I felt the anger surging through me with the words of the citizens. I was not like _Luke, _not as stupid as him; not as cowardly as Free, not as naive as Bayo.

I was the best.

I am going to win the Hunger Games. I am going to come back with a crown on my head and I am going to prove to District 2, to Free, to _everybody _that I am capable of winning and that my family name was worth more than the dirt on the streets.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (: I hope you like chapter, and I hope I wrote the two tributes well. They were a bit tricky to write, and I'd like to read your opinions on them. **

**Thank you so much if you have reviewed, or if you're planning to review. It'd be great to hear from all of you to see what you think of the story so far.  
**

**Of course, reviews never hurt anybody... especially not your own tributes, of course ;)  
**


End file.
